Government Types
Galimulator has a huge variety of government and leadership types that all empires have a chance of starting or manually being created with. Governments * Alliance- A pact made by a star, family, territory, or rebelling government(Usually consisting of more than one rebelling empire) in the galaxy creates an allied empire(Alliance). * Confederation- A empire just like a alliance but consist of more than one ministry. * Freehold- A empire that only sees freedom as being valuable. * Republic- Power is held by the entire civilization and elects it´s own governor. * Commonwealth- An rebelling or independent empire. * Empire- A group of stars, territories, families, dynasties, and other empires ruled by an emperor and ministries as their central government. * Guild- A group of stars, merchants, and craftsman that has power over that part of the galaxy. * Bureaucracy- An empire where the decisions are made by the ministry, government, or any political official. * Monarchy- A empire with a king and queen as the head of everything. * Legion- A large group of leaders or families that have the traits of warriors. * Axis- An alliance between multiple rebelling empires or stars that creates a super empire. * Principality- An empire ruled by a prince. * Conclave- A large meeting held together by ministers. * Senate- A empire that is ruled by a council or assembly. * Protectorate- A grouping of stars that make a empire that may or will protect each other from any universal threat. * Army- A large militarily organized empire always led by a commander and chief and other officers. * Partnership- A empire led by a group of partners or relatives. * Jury- A empire led by a group of judges and other lawful political figures. * Robocracy- a government led by robots, droids, drones, or any other self-aware AI. * Oligarchy- Small organization of politicians having control of an empire. * Dictatorship- A empire led by a dictator or leader with authority over all things controlled by the empire... government, society, military, and foreign relations. * Swarm- A large colony of interstellar, galactic, or stellar insects that creates its own society and government. * Timocracy- A empire where the possession of things, even property, require a political position. * Population- A large group of individual species living in a part of a galaxy that makes up a society. * Communion- A religious government that exchanges spiritual activity towards one another. * Institution- A religious empire that is founded for spiritual, educational, and social purposes. * Junta- A rebelling ship, star, or empire that took control of an empire using extreme military force. * Hegemony- Dominance by one star, territory, or family over one another. * Union- ''A group of species or civilization united by a common ancestor, interest, or purpose. * ''Conglomerates- A political group made up of different governments or organizations. * Democracy- A government by a civilization created by a elected politician. * Combine- A large governmental group that acts only for commercial purposes. * Council- An assembly of politicians and ministers that come together to make societal, political, or military decisions. * Myriad- A extremely large civilization or group that creates a society. * Directorate- A government that looks over its own activities(Internal activities). * Association- A group of individuals organized to cooperate efficiently throughout the empire. * Collective- A cooperative group of civilizations. * Nation- A civilization or empire formed by common language, territory, history, ethnicity, physical look, and culture. * Political Section- A political empire or section created from a previous empire or civilization(Focused mostly on relations, economics, and other governmental activities). * Hierarchy- A government created and ranked individually based on status and authority. * Assembly- A governmental society gathered in a territory in a galaxy for a common purpose. * Ascendency- A government that has dominant power. * Government- A government similar to what you have in a nation. * Provinces- A empire or group of countries that administrates the territory of previous empires. * Meritocracy- A government with its politicians only selected by its ability to do things. * Tribe- A society consisting of families, communities, and dynasties that share the same culture, usually having a tribe leader as the center. * Plutocracy- A government composed and governed only by the wealthy. * Autocracy- A government lead by one person or being with absolute power. * Chiefdom- A hierarchical society or organization lead by selected families. * Diaspora- A territory, region, or society composed of a religious group of families. * Administration- A government or organization that manages public or internal affairs. * Pact- A group of organizations or political parties that signed a formal agreement. * Enablement- A government lead by someone who is only given the right to do something under anothers supervision. * Cabal- A secret political society, organization, empire, nation... etc that makes a faction. * Federation- A large group of organizations, territories, countries, stars, states, and regions with a central government but is independent in internal operations. * League- A collection of countries, stars, recent empires, territories, regions, governments, and societies united for a purpose(commonly for protection and cooperation). * Regime- A government that has control over everything in the empire(authoritarian). * Confederation- A government that consist of many parties, groups, and organizations that make a league or alliance. * Dominion- A sovereign government. * Kingdom- A empire ruled by a king and queen. * State- A empire considered to be a large community of civilizations under a single government. * Free State- A group of stars or a region in a galaxy where slavery was present but made illegal. * Foundation- A government that is affiliated with a previous empire government. * Coalition- A alliance made up of political parties and ministries usually for defense and combined action that creates an array of states, stars, and sections. * Community- A society made up of civilizations that have many things in common. * Organization- A political group of individuals organized for a particular purpose. * Imperium- A empire that has absolute power over everything(on a galactic scale). * Gathering- A large political meeting(similar to a council) that makes a government. * Worlds- A large group of united stars that create a society and government. * Ministry- A government headed by a minister. * Body- A government governed by the people of the empire. * Geriocracy- A government that is based on problem solving... internal and external. * Theocracy- A religious government where priests or other religious individuals govern the empire. * Ochlocracy- A government lead by mobs or rebelling individuals. * Colony- A empire under the control of a bigger and more dominant empire or civilization. * Aristocracy- A government where power over the empire is held by nobility. * Conspiracy- A unlawful or harmful government. * Hive- A group of individuals(usually galactic insects) that have created a stable society, government, military, and economy. * Syndicate- A group of political parties that have combined to promote a common interest. * Contingency- A large mob of governments created during times of emergency or struggle. * Commission- A group of individuals who have been chosen by another government for a certain function for the empire.